


Something's Different

by LyingTurtle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Merlin, M/M, Pining Merlin, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingTurtle/pseuds/LyingTurtle
Summary: Arthur is straight, Merlin is not, and a grateful sorceress tries to help in the most unorthodox of ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my housemates and I all started rewatching Merlin during exam week and this sort of popped out.

“I spy something...” Arthur turned around to face him, fury carved in every smooth line of his face as he scowled. Merlin stopped walking, holding his gaze with such defiance it borderlined treason, “Green”

“For the love of God Merlin, I told you we aren't playing your stupid game anymore!” The people in the village cast the two of them odd glances and a few even spat something about young people yelling at such a peaceful hour.

“Don't blame me because you can't figure it out” he shrugged, continuing on walking, knowing that Arthur would immediately join him so he wouldn't be caught walking behind his manservant.

“You should remember which one of us is the idiot here.  Just because I don't want to play the same ridiculous game you've kept insisting on since we started riding out this morning, doesn't make  _ me _ that idiot!”

“Spokenly like someone who can't beat me”

“The trees, the grass, that ugly woman's shawl- oh er, not you of course ma’am” Arthur punched Merlin in the arm as he barely contained the laugher that threatened to rival Arthur's embarrassment.  “Let's just find the sorceress and return to Camelot as fast as possible.  I'd like it if tonight ended with supper and a bath”

“...It was the ugly woman in green”

“Ah I knew it!” He boasted, making a fist in his hand like when he won a skirmish, giving Merlin no small amount of amusement “Now come along, we’re looking for a magician of sorts so let's go down the Main Street.”

Merlin nodded and followed Arthur down, scanning the streets for anything that would give them a clue as to where their target was hiding.  He was happy that Arthur had managed to win one of his games seeing as how he had no intention of turning in the sorceress once they found her.  Uther had sent them out after rumors that a great deal of money was to be made in the new fortune telling trend that dazzled the towns in the outskirts.  The king believed it was being used to acquire funds for the Druids and potentially acquire a Druid army (as though everyone's purpose in life was to gather an army to overthrow him). So to be discreet, Merlin and Arthur took up the mission to find the sorceress, convict her of witchcraft, and make an example of her by executing her in the town square to restore the people's faith in the strength of the monarchy.

“I think the symbol here is for a library, but the one down there is for an apothecary, seems like both likely places.  Too bad we can't be in two places at once” Merlin sighed dramatically, trying to look as clueless as possible while staring Arthur down.

“Merlin, you really confound me sometimes with just how stupid you can be” Merlin did nothing more but smile as Arthur gave him the look like rock bottom had just been dug a little deeper.  “You go in here, I'll go to the one farther down.  Try not to get lost without me” Merlin nodded, thinking it would be overboard to try and give him some sort of praise.

After he watched Arthur set off further down the walkway some distance, Merlin quickly entered the store with the symbol he recognized from his studies with Gaius to be of fortune telling.  He would have to hope that Arthur never wised up to his antics one day.  Then maybe he'd have to start actually trying.

The shop had a bell that rang in a soft chime as he entered the shop.  The walkway was lined with tall bushy ferns growing happily in the dim storefront.

“Hello?” He called, making his way to the back of the room passed shelves of powders and necklace charms hanging over everything.

“Come in young one” an old and creaky voice called, bringing him farther towards the back where an elderly woman sat with her hands folded atop a flat cedar table.  The smell that wafted off her was stronger and more poignant than the herb rich shop itself.

“Are you the one they say can read fortunes?” she only gestured to the seat before her, inviting him over.  With careful movements he sat down, the old wood creaking under his weight.

“I can feel a great deal of destiny in you, boy.  Put your hands atop the table” wordlessly, Merlin slid his hands onto the cedar, finding that there were grooves etched into the wood running in geometric patterns that he had failed to notice in the dim light.  The woman leaned forwards, putting  both her hands atop his, the leathery feeling of her skin making him want to snatch his hands away.  “Oh yes, I can see it clearly inside you.  You are bound to another through duty and loyalty, a thankless job indeed while he goes unaware of your two great secrets” Merlin could feel his heart begin to race as he watched the sorceress close her eyes just as the keen shine of magic filled them.  “You care for him deeply, yet you feel torn in the ways you do so.  One side of you fights to protect the prince for the future when he will free our people, and the other side fights itself for wanting more than his friendship and trust.  I see the first side of your coin has won dominance over you, a wise decision young warlock.  But still you are young and your heart has yet to be known to you, and for that you cannot help but be in pain”

Merlin hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes as well until he heard Arthur outside the store calling his name.  He quickly snatched his hands away and jumped to his feet.

“You have to go, Arthur means to kill you.  If you escape now I can buy you some time” he stammered quickly, unable to shake the strange feeling  the woman put him into.  The woman rose slowly, acting as though she was in no hurry despite his urgent tone.

“You have a good heart young warlock, and for that I shall give you a gift.  It will be undone when you receive what it is you desire, let it satisfy your wants so you may go forth in your destiny unhindered”

“That’s very kind but there is no time, you must fl-” the woman moved with lightning fast speed, spitting out words of magic and twisting her wrist out towards Merlin.  At once he felt himself slammed into a wall of force that had him flying backwards and taking down any number of pots and old furniture with him to the floor.  The crash was enormous and put him out into a daze.  Desperately he opened his eyes in slits, the room spinning around him.  From where the old woman stood was now a tall young lady, beautiful in every regard.

“Oh to be young and in love” her voice was like velvet cords being struck upon a harp, “Enjoy it while you can” and with that she pulled her hood over her head and set out through the back door just as Arthur was bursting into the shop.  Merlin closed his eyes and let his head lay back, briefly aware that Arthur called his name with worry before bolting out the back door in pursuit of the sorceress.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well splitting up did a bloody lot of good, the sorceress is up and gone!” Arthur yelled, stomping back into the shop with no small amount of irritation, “Really great job apprehending her, Merlin.  Maybe the little old lady was a bit much for you though, next time we’ll set you up with something more your speed like a lame turtle”

“Just help me up” he groaned, trying to get to his feet but finding there too be too much rubble and dirt around him.  Begrudgingly, Arthur strode over and extended his hand to him.

“Any more dirt and you’d start popping daisies” Arthur laughed, looking down to notice the way Merlin's hand was smaller and smoother than he remembered.

“Stop being a prat” As Arthur hoisted him up, the dirt and debris fell down off around him, making the prince freeze up with wide eyes and let go immediately, causing Merlin to fall back down cursing.  “Arthur!” now it was Merlin’s turn to freeze.  Why did his voice suddenly sound so much higher and melodious?  Something tickled his face and when he moved his hand to wipe it away he found it painfully tug his head.  It was hair, long dark brown hair that ran straight down to his chest.  Chest?  He put a hand to his chest, finding that this was definitely the body he remembered having.  “Oh my god”

“Merlin?” Arthur had backed up about ten paces and was staring at him like he might explode any moment.  Merlin scrambled to his feet, half tripping over himself in the process as he bolted for the ornate mirror hanging up on the side of the wall.  Through the patches of rust and cracks he could see the sorceress magic at hand.  He was absolutely one hundred percent a girl.  Almond eyes, a narrow face, lips a touch less thin than he remembered, and again the long hair that fell down upon his now much curvier and proportional frame.

“Arth-” he was met only by the whooping howls of Arthur bent over in pain as he breathlessly seized with the utmost delight in his servants situation.  Merlin screamed his name, only to blush at just how different his voice sounded now.  Arthur noticed too as it sent him further into a stream of laughter.  Angrily Merlin rushed over to him and began yelling at him while beating his fists against the prince.  Arthur leaned up and caught both of his fists in his hands, easily keeping him from continuing his barrage.

“Well, at least you didn’t get any weaker” the prince remarked with a shit eating grin.

“Arthur I’m serious, we have to find a way to undo this  _ now _ ”

“Fine, we aren’t likely to gain any ground on the sorceress now that she’s fled.  May as well ride back and go get Gaius” he let go of Merlin who simply nodded, feeling in the mood to pout now that the anger had subsided.  “Oh come on don’t look so down, if it makes you feel better I’ll even help you onto your horse” nevermind, the anger was back.

Following the horse ride that had them arriving back at Camelot around the time of dinner, the two of them promptly stormed into Gaius’ chambers where he sat with his meal at the table.  Taking one look between the both of them he set his spoon down.

“Please tell me this is not what I’m imagining it is” he groaned.

“Gaius there was a sorceress and she hit me with magic and I fell down but now I have hair and- well I’m a girl and I need you to turn me back right now!” the words fell out of Merlin’s mouth faster than he could come up with them.  Gaius stood up and came over to where Merlin stood, eyes about to start watering.  He tilted Merlins head to either side, opened his mouth, and then shut it, tugged on the hair and then patted it down.

“Well I’ll be honest this is some of the most amazing transformation magic I’ve ever seen”

“That doesn’t instill confidence” Arthur sighed, walking around towards them.  “Any chance it will just wear off?”

“It very well could sire, I can’t imagine that this could be sustainable for very long.  Though if it’s a curse it may hang on for however long is necessary, but that would require the terms to be known to the victim” tapping his chin, Gaius went over to a shelf and pulled out the largest tome, “Perhaps if we go through the records, we’ll be able to find something similar.  It may take all night, and perhaps we won’t find anything at all, but it’s worth a try!” both Gaius and Merlin looked to Arthur who looked at the books for a long second before clapping his hands together.

“I will leave the experts to it then because there are things I have to do like… stuff” and with that he awkwardly turned and closed the door politely behind him.

“Oh thank goodness, I was afraid he wouldn’t leave.  Merlin what in the blazes have you done?!” Gaius slammed the book closed and sat down at the table, Merlin sitting down opposite of him.

“We were looking for the fortune telling sorceress and I  _ definitely _ found her but there was a weird carving on her table and she started reading my mind or heart or whatever.  At first it was just the prophecy but then it started getting… personal?  Then she hit me with magic and I turned into a girl”

“What did she say before she did?  Do you know the spell?”

“I’ve never heard it before, didn’t make any sense at all.  Though, she said it was a gift that shall be lifted when I get what I desire.  I think she may have, um, figured out that problem I have with Arthur” Merlin bit his lip in discomfort, not wanting to bring up the conversation with Gaius again.

“Merlin I’ve told you before, trying to put anything between you and Arthur will only get in the way of your destiny.  Arthur won’t receive your feelings well at all, he only likes-”

“Girls?” Merlin finished for him, flicking his eyes down at himself in gesture.

“Oh no” Gaius leaned back, putting his hands over his face which in turn made Merlin want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.  I haven’t done anything to him I swear, it barely even bothers me anymore.  She must have just dug something up from the past” Merlin didn’t have the heart to tell him that wasn’t entirely true.  He  _ had _ accepted that there would never be anything between him and Arthur.  He wasn’t trying to push towards having anything more than their shared destiny with him.  But he didn’t see the harm in enjoying the little things like helping him out of his armor or occasionally letting Arthur save him from something.  It was harmless, but now it seemed like a brick wall staring him down.

“I know you didn’t mean to bring this on yourself, but now we must deal with it.  First of all, it may very well just work itself out.  Transformation magic is hard work, and since you yourself possess magic it may evaporate quicker than we think.  Have you tried breaking it yet?”

“I could only do so much on the ride, but the spells I’ve tried haven’t had any effect.  Well, i accidentally caught a bush on fire but I don’t think Arthur noticed.  I don’t know what to do though, I’ve never had to break magic off myself before”

“I’ll see what I can come up with tomorrow.  In the meantime though, there’s something we need to do”

Merlin didn’t start protesting until they found themselves outside the lady Morgana’s chambers.  It took all but the most stern look from the physical to get him to stop squirming and stand still while he knocked.  It was Gwen of course who opened the door and looked confused between the two of them, not recognizing that it was Merlin.

That was a short lived victory on Merlin’s part as Morgana joined them and Gaius took to explaining the whole fiasco (minus the arthur part).  He was received with more sympathetic looks and gentle hugs this time instead of the unruly laughter the prince had gifted him.  At the physician's request they took him in and sat him down on the bed while Gwen pulled out a large trunk from one of the less grand closets.

“This may be too soon for this to be a compliment, but you really do make a dashing girl” Morgana pulled his hair back with a brush and ran it through.

“Very definite features, you look very tomboy like.  I could see you as a trapper or huntress” Gwen smiled, unlocking the trunk.

“I’m beginning to think that you find me more masculine as a woman” Merlin didn’t know exactly how to take their unorthodox compliments.

“You’re a fine young man of course.  Though I have to say there’s a bit of an appeal to this rugged feminine look.  Plus it suits the way you speak” Morgana got off the bed and knelt down beside the trunk, pulling out a long tiered skirt in dyed a deep red.  “Oh I haven’t seen this in ages!”

“These are the lady’s clothes from her adolescent years, we thought they may suit you” Gwen explained.

“No no no, I’m not wearing a dress” the two women looked at each other briefly with an awkward silence shared between them.

“Did you think you’d dress in your normal clothes?” Qwen asked in a small voice.

“Well, yeah.  I can just cut my hair or put it up, nobody would notice- why are you both looking at me like that?”

“Merlin, you’re going to find that you may want a bit more… support with your clothing.  Not to mention if you went walking around in pants people would think you were crazy.”

“But I don’t want people seeing me in a skirt!  It’s bad enough as it is!”

“Then how about you be your sister?” Morgana piped up, “We can call you Melina and say that while Merlin is visiting his mother he asked his sister to come by so Arthur wouldn’t be without a servant he trusted?  If Qwen and I couldn’t recognize you then you should have no problem fooling the rest of the court till it's sorted out”

As much as he hated to admit it, that was actually a rather foolproof plan.  Begrudgingly, Merlin sat down on the floor with them and let them pick out the old clothes Morgana used more for her adventures than her court appearances.  They showed him how to tuck in a blouse to his skirt and thread the belt through to keep it secure while doing his chores.  They even found a pair of old riding boots that fit him well enough to wear.  Unfortunately Merlin realized that the door he opened with them did not stop and soon found himself unable to escape from the onslaught of feminine knowledge and training, going so far as to gather up some of the lady’s current gowns and have him try them on.  He refused to take anything other than the clothes from her trunk, and after awhile made up an excuse of needing to get back to Gaius so he could sneak out.  When he finally got down to his bed he curled up inside of it, wishing the day completely and utterly away.

What he got however, was Gaius rousing him early in the morning with the sour look that could only mean ‘you’re still a girl and we were all hoping we wouldn’t have to go through today’.  As it turned out, getting ready for the day when people expected a certain level of appearance out of you was more difficult than he anticipated.  After nearly pushing himself to tears attempting to brush his hair, he tried to remember all how the odd puzzle of skirts worked with their lies and loops and how he couldn’t figure out which way was front or back.  By the time he actually managed to get ready and grab breakfast for Arthur, the prince was already awake and sleeping truding about his room.

“Sorry I’m late Arthur” he sighed, setting down the platter upon his desk, “I swear the kitchen just doesn’t know how to make a breakfast.  It’s just ham, cheese, and bread, I don’t know how they manage to make it take so long” Merlin turned around to see Arthur gawking at him, taking him in from head to toe.

“You’re in a skirt”

“It’s not by choice I assure you”

“I thought you’d just cut your hair or something”

“Apparently that’s not good enough by female opinions” Arthur put a finger over his lips thoughtfully, brow furrowed in concentration which Merlin couldn’t even begin to guess at.  “We came up with a cover last night too.  Merlin had to go visit his mother but he didn’t want to leave you without a servant- since he knows just how hopeless you are- and so his dear sister Melina has come to work in his place for the time being”

“...Who names their children Merlin and Melina?”

“Look the name just stuck alright, will it work or not?”

“I’ll find a way to make it alright in court” Arthur sighed, giving in to the temptation of breakfast.

“At court?  Why would it come up in court?” Merlin made busy tidying up the bed, trying not to get distracted by the way the slip rubbed against the underskirt which rubbed against the outer skirt.

“Well my father would surely like an explanation as to why a young unmarried woman is now in service to a dashingly handsome bachelor prince” he shoved a wad of sliced ham in his mouth and chewed obscenely loud and grotesquely.  Merlin shivered.

“Right, how could any woman resist you?”

“It’s a curse I must bear” the prince sighed, putting his feet up on the desk.  He attempted to throw a piece of cheese into his mouth but only managed in bouncing it off his nose.  Merlin giggled and something about the sound made Arthur swallow unnecessarily and retrieve the cheese immediately instead of leaving it for Merlin.  The warlock began to wonder if maybe this was a new kind of power he had yet to discover.

Arthur had been right, when they arrived at court in the morning there wasn’t a single familiar face that didn’t do a double take at the two of them.  Even as Arthur left to take his place beside the king, Merlin could still feel the hot side glares proding into him.  It was enough to make him hide behind Gaius, something he hadn’t done since he first came to Camelot.

The king prattled on about sorcery this and enemies from whichever cardinal direction he chose today, but all Merlin could think about was the way that Arthur kept meeting his eyes at random times, only to look away back aimlessly towards the crowd.  If Merlin let himself wonder then his heart would start racing, but he knew it was to make a point of having let the sorceress escape.

When everything was finally said and done, the ensemble headed out.  Arthur made a motion with his head for Merlin to follow them so he went as far as the great oak doors before stopping and making himself as small as possible while the throng passed.  Back inside the throne room, Arthur, the king, and Morgana all stood together.

“So, father I have something to inform you of.  Not that it’s a big deal at all just something in case you wondered about it even though it’s so insignificant you probably wouldn’t even do that” Arthur bit his own tongue, feeling as though he had picked up Merlin’s bad habit of not getting to the point.

“Is this about why your manservant wasn’t here this morning?” Morgana and Arthur shared a surprised look between them, neither expecting Uther to pay attention to their of their servants enough to notice when they weren’t there.

“Uh, yes.  It is actually.  Merlin’s mother has taken ill and since we aren’t in any particular crisis of being understaffed I thought it best to show some gratitude towards him and allow him to visit her”

“Well now that’s very merciful of you” Uther almost sounded disappointed with his remark.

“Yes uh, he actually was so moved by my generosity that he sent his dear sister to work in his absence since he talks to her about me all the time it’s as if she already knows me” now the king began to look displeased by the subject.

“Was that the girl by Gaius this morning?”

“Yes, quite a resemblance”

“Hmm, no not really.  She’s much more pleasing to the eye in every regard.  But that in and of itself is the problem, I don’t feel it’s appropriate to have a girl your own age as your servant.  The last time you had a woman looking after you was your nanny, and she left by your thirteenth birthday” Arthur didn’t point out that actually each year the nanny’s changed over, and sometimes sooner than that if Arthur was caught becoming too attached for the kings liking.

“Oh but she’s not a threat in any way to Arthur’s… virtue” Morgana chimed in, making herself even a tad uncomfortable with her words.

“All the same I won’t have any reason for suspicion tainting Arthur’s reputation” Arthur could sense his father was on the verge of using his ‘decree’ voice on them.

“What Morgana was trying to say is that the girl’s simple”

“What?” Morgana and Uther said in unison.

“Oh yes, runs in the family.  Merlin’s the most well off amongst them.”

“Really” Uther pondered, sitting in silence for a few moments, “Well it’s only for awhile till his return, let the matter be done with and do as you see fit”

“Thank you father” Arthur smiled, getting a slow disapproving stare from Morgana.  He made his way across the room and out the door where Merlin practically jumped on him with anticipation.

“Well?” he asked hurriedly.

“Went perfectly fine, the king approves” the prince grinned.

“Really?  How’d you manage that?”

“Let’s just say he trusts the honor Merlin’s family more than we both give him credit for”


	3. Chapter 3

The adrenaline filled days slowly turned into normal ones, contented with mundane castle ongoings.  Before long it had slipped into being over a week since the incident.  Even though every morning still started with some new foul tasting potion from Gaius and disappointment when he wasn’t suddenly back to normal, it wasn’t as bad as he thought.  Somehow everyone seemed to buy the sister act, which made sense since no one had bothered to ask Merlin directly if he had any siblings.  To top it off, he almost felt like people were nicer to him.  The kitchen staff greeted him more cheerfully and gave him tips on how to act and behave in the castle rather than the farm (which had been his go to excuse when he didn’t live up to the female standards of behavior), the stable hands were nicer and even helped with Arthur’s horses on the occasion, and even Arthur himself had been less prat like with giving him a chore list that was actually feasible and even taking more opportunities to talk to him rather than just shout across the room demands followed by an insult.  It had become more and more frequent that Arthur would idly chat to him as he sat behind his desk doing whatever kind of work that required a quill rather than a sword.  Usually it put Arthur in such a sour mood Merlin would organize his tasks so he wouldn’t have to even face the same direction as him.  Now it was almost borderline pleasant.

The sudden change in his day to day life was almost enough to not make the growing fear of permanency in his stomach dissipate.  The only one who life hadn’t gotten easier with was Gaius, who still very much expected the exact same things from Merlin despite his affliction.  Which is why he was out begrudgingly gathering mushrooms midday and cutting through the training grounds.  It would make sense that Arthur would be there with his knights, but Merlin could have sworn that he was going to do training inside the barracks instead so they could practice fighting in the dark.  So it seemed odd that Arthur would be having a skirmish with Gwaine on the field, fighting without a hint of that playful bounce in his step that he always seemed to have with his knights.

“What are they doing?” Merlin asked one of the knights on the edges of the onlookers.  The knight leaned over to him so he could lower his voice but didn’t take his eyes off the match.

“Arthur overheard Gwaine saying some colorful things about his new maid.  Arthur challenged him on the spot.  It looks like he’s just trying to make a point now, they’ve been going on for ten minutes now” if Merlin’s heart could have fallen out through his chest only to catch fire he swore it would have.  His hands were cold yet his face was flushing.  He was suddenly very aware of his breathing and not sure how fast it should be.  He had always had the fantasy in the back of his mind that secretly Arthur wouldn’t let anyone else be as much of a prat to Merlin as he was.  Though now seeing it now he had no idea how to process what he was feeling.

Arthur took a fast step after a strike and took Gwaine by surprise, sending him falling back into the grass.

“I yield!” he hollered, Arthur wordlessly backing off and going straight for the barrackers.

“Guess Arthur just wanted to mark his territory” the knight laughed, turning to Merlin only to have it die in his throat as he realized who he was speaking to.  Merlin didn’t stay to relish in his embarrassment, he was already on his way to slipping into the room after Arthur.

“Let me help you with that” Merlin’s voice surprised the both of them as he quickly put himself at Arthurs side and set about undoing the leather clasps along his shoulders.

“I thought you were out on the look for toadstools”

“And I was successful seeing as how I found you.  Though I don’t think Gaius would want to put you in a brew” Arthur actually laughed at that, making Merlin think of every far better joke he’d made where Arthur had either thrown something at him or called him an idiot.

Merlin had always reveled in the closeness that they shared while doing up his armor, though now with Arthur looking down at him through half lidded eyes Merlin had to wonder if he was hiding his bounding pulse at all.  “What, uh.  What were you fighting about?” Merlin had to swallow to get his voice the right pitch.

“Nothing in particular” Merlin wanted to scream ‘liar!’ at him but instead he pulled the armor off over Arthurs head and turned around to set it on the workbench, “Just thought it was time to put him in his place”

“How very noble of you” he felt something brush against his hair before he felt it on his back as Arthur decided to lean up behind him to pull his gauntlets off and throw them on the workbench, instead of walking around not even a full foot over.  Merlin could feel the heat radiating through his chainmail, his breath on the back of his neck, and the feeling of being enclosed inside his arms.

It was all only a brief moment before Arthur was on the other side of the room, prattling on about something completely unrelated.  Merlin followed him out, idly listening to his mumbling in the way that made Merlin suspect it was only to hear the sound of his own voice.  Arthur stopped at the door to the room the knights could be heard gathering inside of.

“Well I’d best be getting back to mushrooms” Merlin twisted his fingers around the wicker of his basket nervously.

“Right, um, yeah I’d better get back to, uh training” Arthur scratched the back of his head, one hand on the door.  Merlin nodded and began turning around, making Arthur pipe up, “Will you be in my chambers later?” his voice sounded so oddly formal it made Merlin furrow his brow in confusion.

“Of course, aren’t I always?”

“Right, that is what you normally do” Arthur chewed on his lip while glancing down at his feet, a bad habit of his Merlin knew was a sign of him attempting to search for words.

“Did you need something in particular?”

“Hmm?  Oh, no, nothing.  Just… wondering is all”

“Ah… well I best be-”

“-yeah me too”

“Right”

“Right” Merlin took a tentative step away, turning in such a slow manner he felt as though it was some poorly conducted play.

“Goodbye, I suppose” Arthur opened the door halfway, clearly wanting to escape but trapped in the awkward air.

“Bye” Merlin gave a little wave and turned fully around, waiting for the sound of the door shutting behind Arthur to start walking.  “Nothing is worth this” he hissed, stomping off down the hallway, “Not even his stupid blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes- I hate magic!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful encouragement! This actually wasn't what I had planned to be for this chapter but I got the idea and ran with it a bit farther than my normal chapter size for something I'm considering a light reading fic. I even wrote this with a beer just to get into the mood.

Merlin didn’t expect to still be a girl by the time the harvest tournament rolled around another week later, but there he was, realizing that if he didn’t enjoy them as a boy, he enjoyed them even less now.

“Oi, why don’t ya come over ‘er and shine me armor!” one particularly bulbous man hollered as Merlin stomped as purposefully and angrily to Arthurs tent as he could.  If it wasn’t bad enough that Gaius was starting to use magic on him every morning to lift the curse, he now how to deal with an entire field of ridiculous knights and the ridiculous knights who had already lost their matches and gotten completely and utterly drunk.

“Why is it that the harvest tournament brings out the absolute worst in what are already barely tolerable people?!” Merlin snapped as soon as the flaps of the tent swung shut behind him.  Arthur stood with his back towards him, practicing the footwork of some generic sword swing in slow motion.

“Because the best wines are presented, the freshest barley for the ale has finished brewing, there’s tons of food, and after the warm weather passes all the ladies will be hidden under massive layers of wool” He swung and was a bit too close to the workbench so that a chip flew off into grass like a dart, “whoops”

“Please tell me you haven’t started early with the drunkards today” Merlin smiled, knowing full well that Arthur never touched a drop of alcohol before a match.

“Not yet but,” he did his footwork and swung the sword again, hitting the workbench in the exact same spot, “I do intend to be completely drunk for the bonfire tonight.  Would you like to know why?”

“I feel as though you’re about to tell me regardless”

“Because I have taken a great and terrible bet with Morgana” Merlin raised his head, never having heard Arthur readily admit to continuing his childhood antics of betting with her, “And I do not favor the outcome regardless of whether I win or lose so I may as well be drunk with the masses” the chip on the workbench grew from another direct hit.  Merlin moved over beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder that had him all but jump out of his skin despite supposedly being in his warrior mindset.

“Can I use that or am I going to lose a finger?” Arthur’s eyes flickered between the sword and merlin and everything in between, “The workbench?”

“Oh right yeah-” he put his sword down from its swinging position and stuck it into the ground, “not like I would have hit you.  I mean I could if I was aiming but… I’m not” Arthur went to the small table to grab his goblet and take a long drink.  Merlin finished rubbing the last bit of tarnish off Arthur’s helmet with the rag and lifted it up to inspect in the light.

From outside the trumpet sounded followed by the crowd standing in applause at the beginning of the last match for the tournament.

“Come on it’s not a mirror!” Merlin quickly darted over to where Arthur was attempting to rush out onto the field, gesturing madly for his helmet even though it hadn’t been a second more since the trumpet ended.

“There, now you can cook eggs off it at the same time if you wanted to” Merlin pushed it down onto his head, soft blonde hair sliding between his fingers.

“Why would you want to cook eggs in a duel?” Arthur called out from his disappearing frame.  Merlin didn’t overlook the absence of that biting remark he always took on when he was about to call him stupid, yet this seemed almost jovial.  Carefully he picked his way out of the tent and across the royal viewing platform where small seats for the servants were provided behind their respective lord or lady.  With Arthur out fighting, it was the king who served as the closest person to him now.  One more reason to hate the tournament.

Uther glanced over to see who had come to sit, Merlin bid him a respectful smile and nod upon being noticed.  The king seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaning over a bit in his seat towards Merlin.

“Don’t worry it’s not a real fight, it’s just for fun and competition” the king explained gently to him.

“Yes sire” he tried to keep his face as tight as possible to withstand letting any emotion slip through.  The past two weeks had been filled with tiny moments where Uther would attempt to explain the current situation to him whenever Arthur was away, resulting in just an undeniably terrible and awkward experience for both of them.  Why the king persisted, Merlin had no idea whatsoever.  A part of him blamed Arthur though for what he had yet to discover.

The opponent stepped out onto the field, surprising everyone with his diminished stature and frame that was more on the skimpy side if anything.  Merlin suspected he had made it this far because any knight of distinction was already halfway to pickling by this point.  Even the stands looked a bit thinner with the amount of usual crowd having disappeared somewhere.  Arthur flicked his eyes up at Morgana who smirked and raised an eyebrow in response.  Then he turned his attention back on the poor man nearly shaking in his boots and started forwards with the worst posture Merlin had seen him ever take.

The knight blocked and parried as well as anyone, but even Merlin could catch the openings in his form to know that Arthur could have won four moves ago by now.  Did he miss Arthur acting odd earlier?  Was there something going on that he had failed to catch?  It pulled Merlin to the edge of his seat, watching intently with each swing and failed contact.

“Don’t worry” the king’s voice caught him off guard but the reassuring nature got him hopeful that maybe the king had an idea as to what was going on so he wouldn’t want to start ripping his hair out, “It’s just pretend, remember?” he gripped the edges of his seat hard enough to press into the wood with his nails.

“Thank you for reminding me, sire” useless, if something was to be done it would be up to him.  Scooting as far back as he could and out of the king’s peripheral vision, he got enough privacy to utter a few hushed words to make the knight lean to the left when coming down with a strike and leave an opening to his side that Arthur couldn’t miss.

The first drum was struck and the two moved away, the knight suffering no real damage by the dulled nature of Arthur’s sword.  Merlin knew this would be the first of three points that would decide the winner.  Arthur walked his lap slowly, turning to face Morgana again, an unreadable expression on his face.  Merlin suddenly wanted to know so badly it hurt.  Being at Arthur’s side constantly had seriously left him a bad case of being unreasonably nosy into his goings on.  With Merlin if he was found to be hanging around too much Arthur would yell and toss something at him to be going and get on with chores, but he seemed to find that with Melina the same actions would be received almost in a positive way.  Arthur would engage him in conversation, entertain his small games and jokes, and even go so far as to outright include him in his activities at time where he at one point read something he was working on writing for approval.  It was absolutely one hundred percent no fair at all.

The two knights squared up again, Arthur taking up his awfully loose stance once more.  The knight had only make a slightly faster than normal swing and parry straight into Arthur’s chest plate, sending him flying backwards from a hit that should have done no more than stagger him.  The drum hit again and Arthur only addressed the crowd with a shrug as they intoxicatingly booed and cheered in equal regards.

Merlin jumped to his feet and went to the edge of the platform, waving Arthur to come over on his walk around the small arena.

“What are you doing?” Merlin hissed, his hair falling down over his shoulders and becoming a curtain that Arthur barely avoided walking into.

“I’m fighting in the tournament of course, like normal” Arthur said through gritted teeth, glancing at Morgana again.

“Why are you doing so badly then!  Are you sure you aren’t drunk?”

“It’s part of my plan, don’t distract me” Arthur walked briskly away back towards the center where the other night was coming over.  Merlin sat back down, almost offended by his tone.

The battle began and again Arthur seemed to get sloppier yet.  Merlin couldn’t believe the king wasn’t bristling while watching Arthur fight like this.  Whatever was going on, whatever plan Arthur had, if he was trying to just put on a strong front he wouldn’t win the tournament fighting like he was.  Merlin looked around for anything he could use as the knight began to back Arthur up closer against the wall, gaining encouragement from his impending victory once Arthur found himself trapped.  It was when the knight took a step forward to swing down upon Arthur who stupidly chose to parry instead of use his shield.  All Merlin had to do was give him a little nudge in the wrong direction and go falling down atop Arthur’s sword, rolling off the edge with nothing more than a bruised rib or two and some pride lost.

The crowd stood in applause as Arthur removed his helmet and looked down at his sword and opponent in a mix of confusion and annoyance.  Merlin had never seen him look so  _ unhappy _ from winning a tournament.  Was he mad because of the blunder that led to his opponents defeat or just mad that he had to win a tournament where most of his favorite knights didn’t even get through the first few rounds?

Merlin was back in Arthur’s tent almost as fast as he was.

“Congratu-”

“Congratulations” Morgana finished for him, coming in silently right behind Merlin, “I’m so happy you won Arthur, I  _ knew _ you would” she was grinning ear to ear which made him get red in the fact.

“It wasn’t on purpose, I had every intention of throwing the fight!” Arthur protested.

“Oh of course you did” she sweetly mocked, rustling his hair damp with sweat, “It must so awful just being so good with the sword that you can’t even lose properly.  Oh well, I look forward to seeing you at the bonfire” her dark chuckle was the last thing out of the tent behind her.

“You were going to throw the fight?” Merlin couldn’t believe it, Arthur  _ never _ threw fights.

“It’s because of that stupid bet!” Arthur immediately unleashed all the pent up frustration in one swift booming declaration, “She said I couldn’t show some humility of my life depending on her so naturally I tried to set her straight-”

“Naturally”

“And we got into the bet that if I lost the tournament then she’d announce to everyone at the bonfire that she used to pick her nose as a child- which she did I sweat it!”

“And if you lost?”

“Ugh” he groaned and started sliding out of his armor, throwing it on the table with no regard for who would have to rub the scuff marks off of it later, “I’d have to dance with a boy at the bonfire.  My knights are never going to let me live this down” he buried his face in his hands dramatically.

“Oh” Merlin muttered, his heart sinking.  Of course that would be the worst thing possible to Arthur, having his masculinity questioned by jokingly doing something that Merlin would never get to do seriously.  He’d always known Arthur was straight, it wasn’t hard to figure out by any means.  Though it was almost made palatable by the ways he presented himself so full of passion and honor, not having to hide behind humor or snide comments for fear of insecurity.  It made it easy to forgive any of the jokes he made with his knights or quips with Merlin about him being a girl (before the whole girl becoming incident) or ‘liking what he sees’ because he’s staring.

“At least try and understand what it’s like to have a reputation to live up to” and  _ there _ was the normal prat he knew (and loved), “And if my father hears about it too?  I’ll have to get belligerently drunk just to have an alibi”

“Oh no, how will Camelot survive” Merlin said in the most obnoxiously monotone tone, “After all we’ve been through, only to end like this.  Cruel fate, if only I could trade my life for yours” he picked up the helmet only to immediately and purposefully drop it on the ground.  “Oh no it’s dirty again, let me just go clean that.  I wouldn’t want my reputation of being the best helmet shiner to be tarnished” he snatched it up and grabbed the rest of the shoulder piece armor to take with him for good measure.

“Merlin” Arthur sighed, turning around and pulling open the tent flap for his departure, “don’t be full of yourself, you’re hardly even a decent helmet shiner” and with that Arthur had the tent flap thrown shut in his face as Merlin stomped across the field and back to the castle.

It was easy enough to stay out of the way of the merriment since no one else was tending to chores in the armory except some of the other servants who found no joy in the company of inebriated nobility.  By the time he actually had everything put away and done with the feast was almost done with.  He had come to learn overtime that the bonfire was not an official part of the night but was rather conducted by a boisterous group of volunteers who pulled anything they could find into the center of the courtyard and set it ablaze in their drunken stupor.  The king pardoned it mostly by accident the first time it happened and ever since then it had become tradition to just let everyone get away with whatever they wanted since most would be too hungover to properly recount events that transpired or already punished enough for their transgressions.

“Mer- Melina!” it was Gwen who caught him by surprise as he sulked about the hallway biding time till the night could be done with.  “I’m happy I caught you before the bonfire, there’s something I need to give you from Morgana”

“Is it a new prince to serve?” she gave him a sympathetic smile, guiding him out towards her lady’s room.

“No one’s that giving.” Once they were behind closed doors she set about going to the wardrobe.  “So I assume you’ll be going down to the courtyard tonight?”

“Have to, Arthur is going to get stupidly drunk and knowing our luck somebody will probably try and kill him” Gwen shot him a look so sharp and full of heartache it made him feel as though he’d slapped her across the face, “Sorry, I shouldn’t joke like that” she gave a small pursed lip nod of forgiveness and pulled out the dress she was looking for.  It was a rich navy blue dress with two thick pleats of white running down either side, the sleeves ending at the elbow and trimmed with white thread.  It was a dress for a well to do woman by any means but it wasn’t something that seemed like it belonged in Morgana’s attire.

“Well you may not know this since you haven’t experienced the female perspective of this night before, but a serving girl looks like bread to butter on a night like tonight” Merlin thought back to the kind of morning he had, knowing exactly where she was coming from.  “Now unless you  _ want _ to,” she made a wide gesture with her hands that made no sense, “explore things”

“Gwen no”

“It’s perfectly normal to want to”

“Please stop”

“I can answer any questions”

“Stooooop”

“They won’t always know what to do so you have to-”

“Alright!  I’ll put on the dress, act like a noble lady, go save Arthur or whatever, and end my night without being sullied in the hallway!” Gwen blinked at him, a bit impressed at the bout of dominance in him.

“You’re catching on pretty quick to the plans”

“I know right?  I’m getting good at this”

With more than a little bit of aid from Gwen, Merlin found himself descending into the courtyard looking the most respectable he’s ever been and diving into the least respectable event he’d ever been.  Someone had taken some poor sellers cart and hurled it atop the fire, the smell of a leftover cabbage burning wafting around the night air.  Everywhere he looked people were dancing or drinking, nobility and below alike mingling in a playful manner.  There’d be no talk of politics or alliances here, only the occasional cheer of ‘long live the king!’ and everyone raising their glass.  At one point he heard someone yell ‘long live this shoe!’ holding a ratty boot and getting the exact same response.

When he was finally able to spot Arthur he found him leaning against a column with Morgana by his side boisting the most delighted smile.  Merlin didn’t recognize the serving boy on the edge of tears who Arthur was attempting to talk to.  He made his way over swiftly, not knowing fully if he was actually going to help in whatever was going on or just let the painfully uncomfortable situation the prince seemed to be in to continue.

“Oh thank god” Arthur groaned when Merlin finally came upon them, “you, get” he dismissed the serving boy who practically ran at the sign of freedom.

“What on earth were you doing to him?” he questioned, watching the boy nearly trip over his own feet turning a corner.

“Arthur was attempting to solicit a dance” Morgana chirped, eyes bright with amusement.  “I’m glad you got my gift, it’s worked well for Gwen and so I felt it appropriate to extend the well of knowledge”

“I really appreciate it, though I do feel like I’m stealing all your clothes”

“Nonsense, I must admit Gwen and I enjoy dressing you up while we have the chance before the spell wears off” he was painfully aware of Arthur looking him up and down, clearly feeling emboldened by the empty goblet beside him.  When he finally gave in and flicked his eyes over to meet Arthur’s stare, he was taken back by the oddly serious look of concentration about him.

“Arth-”

“I remember now!” he jumped up and grabbed Merlin by the arm, tugging him back a pace with him as he got in front of Morgana and pointed his finger directly to her face, “Ha!  Joke’s on you” he swished Merlins hair out dramatically, messing it up completely and making Merlin try and peel it out of his face, “Not a girl!  I get to win the tournament and dance with a beautiful woman!”

“I wish you all the happiness in the world, Arthur” Morgana smiled, eyes flicking between the two. If Merlin’s hears hadn’t still been ringing over having been called beautiful he may have thought of some kind of protest to being dragged out by the bonfire.

“ _ I don’t know how to dance” _ Merlin hissed angrily, “I’m going to look stupid!”

“You don’t look stupid, that man yelling to a shoe looks stupid”

“Arthur  _ please _ , I don’t want to do this” the prince looped one arm around his waist and linked their hands with the other, the shine of the fire and wine playing in his eyes as he looked down on him.  Okay, maybe Merlin did want to do this.

“Just follow me” with his voice so low between them Merlin would have near followed him off a cliff.  He realized he only came to this conclusion because the prince promptly hit the floor, taking them both down in his drunken stupor.  Somehow between standing still and the first step, Arthur had managed to hit a tiny piece of jutting cobblestone which resulted in a whooping cheer of laughter as Merlin hoisted him up and set about getting them both back into the castle.

“Arthur I just want you to know that if I didn’t hate you before, I  _ really _ hate you now” Merlin spat, dragging Arthur by his hand at a rigorous pace down the hallways to his chambers.  “I tell you I don’t want to dance, I tell you I don’t want to be publicly humiliated, and you manage to combine both of them into one!”

“I’d thought you’d enjoy falling all over me” Merlin took his hand off the chamber door and whipped around to face him.

“ _ What?” _

__ “Are we in the palace?  I know someone who lives here” Arthur mumbled unintelligently, looking up at the ceiling with mouth agape.  Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes, shoving him inside the room first.  Merlin didn’t bother lighting any candles as the light from the moon came streaming in through the window, illuminating the room in its glow.

“Time to get in bed sire, I’ll leave some water on your bedside for the morning” Merlin picked up the pitcher and cup on his way over to the bedside table.  Even with his discontent, the sound of Arthur struggling to take his shirt off only to triumphantly throw it onto the floor with a woosh was enough to bring a bit of a smile to him.  Slow trudging steps came up behind him as he finished pouring the water.  “It’s time to go to bed now Arthur, do not ask me to bring you a snack” instead of a response, two hands settled on his hips with fingers splayed.  Merlin’s breath left his body as he felt the warmth of Arthurs chest press against his back.

“Why don’t you help keep it warm?” his words reverberated down the shell of his ear where Arthurs mouth rested behind.

“Arthur” he breathed, letting his eyes flutter shut as he fought against the burn taking hold of his chest, “you are the worst kind of drunk” Merlin whirled around and instead of jumping into his arms he smacked him upside the head with the pitcher.

 

-

 

“Good morning!” Merlin drew the curtains back on the window quickly, letting the sunlight rush in and hit Arthurs sleeping body with what felt like the force of a lightning bolt.

“Good god” the prince groaned, grabbing a pillow to cover his face, only realizing that moving his head as well did him no favors in relieving the pain.  “What on earth happened to me?  I feel like a bag of broken glass”

“That’s what happens when you decide to cut loose” Merlin sighed almost cheerfully.  Arthur lowered the pillow enough to glare out at him from overtop of it.

“Merlin”

“Hmm?” he put the plate of bread and cheese down beside the filled glass of water minus a pitcher.

“Did I uh, say something really…  _ odd _ to you last night?”

“Well sire, to be completely honest” he let out a small sigh and looked down at the floor for a dramatic pause, “you asked me to sing you a lullaby while I pet your head” the prince’s eyes grew wider than Merlin had thought possible.  “But we don’t have to talk about it”

“... Thank you”

“My pleasure”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you intend to spend the day packing everything in sight or can we actually get on the road?” Arthur yelled as Merlin came rushing back with another bundle of herbs to stick into his bag.

“Sorry sire, we just got fresh St John's Wort.  It's at its best right now, couldn't leave it behind” Arthur strode over, bringing his white horse over to Merlins chestnut one so they could smell each other and bump noses.

“And tell me, just what exactly does this plant do?  Will it rid us of the beast plaguing the outer villages faster?  Will it restore the crops that have been destroyed?”

“... It's for a headache” the glare that Arthur gave him could shatter glass, making Merlin quickly grab onto the saddle of his horse to try and escape.

“You’re the only thing giving me a headache!” Merlin stepped wrong on his skirt as he attempted to hoist himself up, succeeding only in sending himself back down with a short chirp of a yell.

Before his hair could even slide off his shoulders he felt strong arms gather him up.  Merlin blinked up at him, not knowing what to say while being held bridal style against Arthur's chest.  Thankfully, he didn't have to come up with anything because a yell of Arthur's name from the king across the courtyard had Arthur immediately dropping Merlin down onto the floor without hesitation.

“Yes father?” Before Merlin even looked up the prince had put half the distance of the courtyard between the two of them.

“And they say chivalry is dead” Merin spat, getting himself up and rubbing his head before instinctively smoothing out his hair.  He had started acquiring new habits that even Gwen had noted on, calling him idly feminine where if he wasn't talking or trying to do something he passed off as though he were an actual girl.  Gaius had even mentioned that he seemed to smell better than normal, which made sense in only that Arthur wasn't constantly punishing him with stable cleaning every other day.

Arthur came promptly back after exchanging goodbyes with his father, giving Merlin an apologetic glance as he came over to him.  Merlin grabbed a hold of the saddle again, this time taking care to not step on his skirt as he got up.  This time as well however, Arthurs hands came around this sides as he pulled himself up.

“Have you lost all faith in my abilities to get on a horse?” Merlin spat, taking Arthur by a bit of confusion.

“I was trying to do something nice!”

“After dropping me on the ground”

“Which only occurred after I saved you from falling”

“Which happened because you rushed me!”

“Because you were taking forever!”

“Oh of course, apologies  _ sire _ , lets be on our way then if you're so eager to go” Arthur jumped back a foot as Merlin spurred his horse into taking off, galloping out of the castle gates.

“Melina!” He shouted, getting up onto his horse with vicious speed and taking off after him.  Merlin got as far as the field before Arthur out paced him, Merlin never having the heart to work the animals as hard as the prince.  “You've become cheeky” he announced, trotting his horse in circles around Merlin just to show off his superior skill.  All Merlin could do was smile, the thrill of getting to make Arthur catch him enough to set him back in a good mood.  It wasn't often they got to play, and more times than not it was only outside the castle walls when Merlin got to spend time with what he considered Arthurs better side.

“Have I now?  Maybe you're going soft on me”

“Soft?  Me?  Never.  But if you insist I'll attempt to get hard for you- er nevermind” the prince coughed awkwardly, turning a shader pinker as he quickly started his horse towards the forest instead of looping around Merlin.

“What was that Arthur, didn't quite catch it!” He laughed, rushing his horse to follow.

“Drop it Merlin”

“No really, I want to hear how you intend to get hard”

“Shut up!”

“Do you think you'll need help getting hard?  Your knights are pretty used to it I'm sure, maybe one of them can give you a hand” Arthur turned around in his saddle, ears burning.

“You are absolutely disgusting and if you say one more word I am putting you in the creek for the duration of this mission” he glared at Merlins mischievous smile for as long as he could, actually impressing the other man with the length of time he achieved.  Slowly he turned back around, but Merlin waited until he was fully facing forwards.

“Would that make you hard?”

“MERLIN!”

“I'm done!  I'm done!  Really!” He put his hands up in defeat.  Arthur spent the next ten minutes yelling/lecturing him, but Merlin was used to tuning him out by now.  He knew that if he were still a boy right now Arthur would have gotten off his horse by now to pull him off his horse.  Now that he was a girl, Arthur had all but stopped any kind of physical punishment, not laying a hand on him for anything except accidental touches or whenever they played.  On one hand it made him want to scream and tell Arthur that he wasn't weak and fragile, but on the other it made him realize that in some way Arthur had come to think of him completely differently.  He didn't just avoid doing it because he was a girl now, it was because Arthur wouldn't feel right if he did anything to him.  With the exception of the harvest tournament, Arthur went out of his way to keep his hands to himself even when Merlin knew he was obviously staring at places he shouldn't.

“Merlin hold up” he raised a hand, stopping their horses.  Merlin was about to open his mouth to ask what kind of enemy he had spotten, when a large gray wolf stepped boldly onto their path.  His breath became trapped in his throat from fear for a second, wondering if it was emboldened by disease.  A moment later though, a bumbling puppy came thumping behind its mother, yipping up at her only to be swished by her tail as she continued on into the woods with her child in tow.

“It’s late in the season for pups” Arthur began, moving their horses along, “Could be the runt of the litter that needs to stay by its mother longer”

“You don’t hunt wolves, do you?” Arthur paused a moment, as if searching for an alternative to answering honestly.

“No, I don’t”

“The other knights do”

“Not with me”

“Because they make you think of your mom” Arthur didn’t turned around but instead stayed extremely rigid and still on his horse, abnormal to the trained eye of someone who knew how casually and at ease he was normally on horseback, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up”

“It can’t be helped, not when you know me so well” he sighed.  Merlin wondered if he knew just how much his words tightened his chest or prickle his skin, how it sent his heart racing as he committed it to memory.  Merlin decided that if he did know then he was a very cruel man indeed.

“Arthur, I-” I want to know what’s going on in your head, I want you to talk to me, I want you to know I’m always there for you, I want you to let me in because I’d do anything to be closer to you.  It all lumped together and got stuck, leaving him struggling but ultimately unsuccessful.

Just as he was about to speak, an arrow fast as a blink, struck the tree behind his horse causing it to rear up and throw Merlin off to the side.  Arthur immediately doubled back, jumping off his horse and going to Merlin on the ground.  As soon as he saw the arrow he drew his sword, slapping the horse on the rear to get it out of the way so as not to trample them in the impeding fight.

Merlin took quick stock of his amenities, finding that his toes still wiggled and there wasn’t blood coming out of anywhere.  That was enough to get him to haul himself up to his feet behind where Arthur was standing at the ready, anticipating the two men approaching from the forest.

“Well well, seems we’re on the advantage here with two against one” the bulkier of the two highwaymen said, his country accent thick.  Merlin looked at the two of them and then Arthur and himself, realizing that he had been discounted.

“Hey!” he protested, only to be shushed quickly by Arthur.

“You best be on your way if you know what’s good for you” he started in his princely tone that Merlin wished he could tell him really was wasted on people outside the city.

“Oh we’ll be going alright.  Right after you’ve handed over all your gold and the girl”

“That’s all you want?  Why didn’t you say so, go right ahead” the two thieves looked to each other briefly.

“Really?”

“Of course not you imbeciles!” finally mad enough to have something personal against them, they both rushed forwards with swords gleaming.  Merlin immediately felt a hand wrap around his mouth and torso, pulling him backwards towards the woods.  He screamed as loud as possible and bit the ruffians hand causing him to curse and let go before meeting the pommel of Arthur’s sword with his face.

“Look out!” Merlin yelled, making Arthur turn around fast enough to catch the two oncoming.  He intercepted them, giving Merlin enough time to grab the short sword off the fallen assailant and whip around just in time to be kicked square in the chest and fall down the slope they had been traveling.  Leaves and twigs clattered around him as he slid down into a shallow creek some feet away.  He got his bearings just in time to lift his sword and catch the oncoming swing of the attacker.  The sheer force of the swing left him staggering backwards and tripping over a hidden rock, losing his sword as he fell backwards into the leaf logged water.

Merlin was ready for the next attack from his assailant, a spell to have him flung backwards already pursed at his lips.  Just as he was about to use it, Arthur came sliding down the slope and chopped the man upon the back.  He lost his balance and staggered forwards, nearly stepping on Merlin as he did so.

“Arthur!” he yelled as the man the prince had been fighting also came down the slope. Now with one recovering and another one attacking, Arthur had two opponents at once.  Merlin grappled for his sword and rose to his feet.  Except just as he was about to face off the first man, Arthur swung around and went full force against him, getting a kick in and sending him to the ground long enough to turn back to the other man.

Merlin couldn’t help but feel the urge to scream at Arthur to just leave him be for  _ five _ seconds so he could blast one of them with magic and get them out of the way.  But  _ Arthur _ had to be everywhere at once, pulling Merlin back anytime he attempted to face one of the men.  If he could just bugger off then he wouldn’t be overexerting himself as much as he was doing now.

Merlin was behind Arthur now, his back to a tree.  Both men reared up and came down upon him with full force.  He couldn’t just watch Arthur take a blow and do nothing.  Under his breath as softly as he could he whispered magic, breaking all the force to their strikes in an instant so Arthur could push back against them and in one fell swoop disarm them and leave them both upon the ground helpless.

“Be gone, both of you!  And know that your presence in Camelot again will result in your heads!” the men wasted no time gathering themselves and disappearing fast as a whip into the forest.  As soon as they were out of sight, Arthur slid down onto the ground, allowing himself to finally catch his breath.

“You know, it usually doesn’t take you that long to take on highway bandits” Merlin walked around behind him as the prince splashed bits of water of his face and neck to cool off.

“Well  _ sorry _ it wasn’t to your liking, I’ll take your feelings into consideration more next time” he spat, getting Merlin to grin widely.

“You also don’t usually spend that much time fighting my battles” whatever quip Arthur had died quickly in his throat, leaving him only with his formal princely voice.

“You’re under my protection.  It’s my responsibility to ensure your safety while you’re in my service” Merlin didn’t allow himself time to hesitate his actions.  He knelt down behind the prince and leaned over to press his lips gently against his cheek.

“Thank you, Arthur” and as his face turned wholly and completely red as it could get, Merlin’s suspicion proved undeniably true.  His feelings were no longer one sided.


End file.
